Episode 1
1. The Future of Painful Thought is is the first episode of the 07 ghost anime series. The original date it was aired was April 6, 2009. The episodes of 07 Ghost were created by Studio DEEN. Directed by Nobuhiro Takamoto, the anime premiered on Chiba TV on April 6, 2009. The series uses two pieces of theme music: 'Aka no Kakera' by Yuuki Suzuki is the opening theme, while 'Hitomi no Kotae by Noria is the ending theme. Brief Summary The main character Teito Klein, who is a young student at the Barsburg Military Academy, is introduced. Teito used to be a slave, and because of this he is routinely bullied by Shuri Oak, the son of respected Field-Marshal Wakaba Oak. He and his best friend Mikage are getting ready for the final exam of the year, the Begleiter Exam, which they need to pass if they wish to graduate and become begleiters. The exam is notoriously difficult, the candidates being required to kill a Troll, but Teito and Mikage still manage to pass the exam. When walking to return his documents to an examiner, Teito overhears his name and stumbles upon a dark secret pertaining to his hidden past, which he is unable to remember. Attempting to assassinate Chief of Staff Ayanami, the man who he remembers to have killed his father, he is stopped, captured and sent to a cell where he is to await interrogation. However, he breaks free with the help of Mikage and escapes. Characters in order of appearance Differences between the manga and anime *The scene with Teito and Mikage waking up early and the woman officer arriving to announce the exam does not happen in the manga. *Miroku does not appear in the manga. *In the manga Teito smiles when Mikage mentions that he fights for his family, in the anime Teito instead becomes upset, and thinks of the family he (Teito) doesn't have. *In the manga Mikage was the one that mentioned sparring, not Teito. *Mikage used his Zaiphon to write 'chibi' on the floor during their sparring match, as a reference to Teito's small stature. This does not happen in the anime. *The conversation about their friendship Teito and Mikage had in the anime does not occur in the manga until after the exam, instead Teito and Mikage spent the night sparring. *In the manga, when confronted with the criminal they need to kill in order to pass the exam, one of the students assumes he is a hologram, like the ones they used for combat practice before, and throws a stone at him. This does not happen in the anime. *The female officer is in the arena alone in the manga, in the anime, officer Lloyd is with her. *Ayanami's Zaiphon takes the criminal's head off in the manga, whereas in the anime he (the criminal) appears to have been killed by internal injuries, as no blood was shown. *In the manga Teito is delighted when Mikage wants to make a promise to fight for each other until the end. In the anime Teito reluctantly accepts the offer. *Mikage decides to sleep in Teito's bed in the anime. In the manga, Mikage sleeps in his own bed. *In the anime, Teito hears the jingling of the necklace in his dreams and follows the sound. In the manga, he hears people talking about him, and follows the sound. *In the anime, Teito's Zaiphon is destroyed by Ayanami's when he (Teito) tries to attack him (Ayanami), but in the manga, Teito is restrained by Hyuuga before he has a chance to cast his Zaiphon. *In the anime, Hyuuga and Ayanami stumble across the dead guards. This scene does not happen in the manga. *In the manga, Teito mounts a Hawkzile that was next to him, whereas in the anime he (Teito) leaps off a balcony to land on a Hawkzile that was parked several floors below. *In the anime, Ayanami waits till Teito has flown several metres before casting his Zaiphon. In the manga as soon as Ayanami spots Teito making his escape he attacks. *When Ayanami fires his Zaiphon at Teito, Hyuuga is with him in the anime. Ayanami is alone at the time in the manga, and he (Ayanami) is the one that notes Teito's shield. *The first appearance of the Bishops, Teito's fall, causing of the land slide and subsequent collision with Frau happens immediately after Teito is hit with Ayanami's Zaiphon during that night, in the first chapter of the manga. However this scene occurs in the second episode of the anime, strangely happening the next morning - which means that Teito would have had to be falling from his Hawkzile for the entire night. Gallery WeldeschteinRaggs.png StudentDorm.png BarsburgMilitaryAcademy1.png AssemblyHall.png BarsburgMilitaryAcademy2.png StudyHall.png Lloyd2.png ShuriXXXBook.png 07GhostEp1s12.png FemaleOfficer.png Episode1shot2.png Lloyd.png 07GhostEp1s5.png Episode1shot3.png Arena.png ShuriScreaming.png ShigureLloydFemale.png FemaleOfficer2.png 07-ghost1-78.jpg Episode1shot4.png ExamPrisonerDeath.png AyanamiKillCriminal.png KromDeath.png AyanamiRaggsWar.png Shigure.png TeitoAttackAyanami.png HyuugaStopsTeito.png MikageTeitoEscape.png Site Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Season 1